Calleigh's little sister
by csifan19
Summary: EC as always. Calleigh's youngest sister comes to stay!
1. Chapter 1

Holly was looking forward to her last class because her older sister was the guest speaker. She enjoyed spending time with her but ever since she went to the forensic science university her sister sent her to she never really got to spend time with her anymore. She hoped that she would be just like her, working in a forensic lab, specifically ballistics. When the bell rang for last class she nearly found herself running to her desk. Her friend, Rachel, grabbed her arm to stop her making a fool of herself.

"Cheers Rach." Holly patted Rachel's hand that was holding her back.

"Anytime!" Rachel removed her hand and followed Holly into their classroom. "Any particular reason you're rushing to class, you never rush to class!"

"Yea my sister is the guest speaker and I haven't seen her in ages!" Holly bounced into her seat.

Just before Rachel could say something the teacher walked in and cleared her throat. "As you all know today we have a guest speaker but she is running a little bit late." Her voice reached the back of the room and she didn't even have to raise it. "Now I would like you all to think of at least five questions you can ask her!"

Just as the teacher had finished speaking in walked the CSI. "Sorry I'm late!" She said quietly walking over to the board.

"Everyone this is CSI Calleigh Duquesne." The teacher backed away and sat in the nearest seat.

"Hi everyone, I'm Calleigh and I'm here to talk to you about DNA and evidence!" She looked up and saw her baby sister smiling back at her. She continued with her lecture and when the bell went everyone stood up to leave. After everyone had cleared the room Calleigh looked up and saw her sister still sitting at her desk smiling. "What?"

"It's good to see you again!" Holly said.

"I know I haven't been over in a while, I'm sorry!" Calleigh looked down with a sad face. Holly stood up and walked down and throw her arms around Calleigh's neck. Calleigh grabbed Holly's waist and lifted her slightly and spun her around. "How have you been?" Calleigh let go of her.

"Okay. Mum's been up here every weekend just to make sure I'm okay!" Holly hung her head against her chest.

"She cares about you!"

"I'm eighteen, I can look after myself!" Holly began to sound like a six year old.

"You'll always be mom's little girl." Calleigh placed her arm around Holly's shoulder. "You're the youngest and mom is more protective of you."

"How are the other three?" Holly said as she started to walk out of school and into the car park.

"They're fine I think!"

"You haven't spoken to them have you?" Holly stopped mid step and smiled at Calleigh. Before Calleigh could say anything Holly said, "After you criticised me for not talking to them you don't talk to them!"

"I have a very busy job. I haven't even had time for a relationship let alone time to talk to family. You're the only one, other than mom, that I have spoken to." Calleigh pushed Holly the rest of the way out of the door.

"Well it might interest you to know that I spoke to Jamie the other day!" Holly stopped at her car and placed her hands on her hips.

"Did you now?" Calleigh pulled her car keys from her pocket and began swinging them on her finger.

"Yes. And she says the boys are alright." Holly watched Calleigh swing her keys. "Do you do that just to wind me up?"

Calleigh looked down at her finger, "No I only do it when I'm bored."

Without saying another word Holly got into her car and started the engine.

"I don't even get a kiss goodbye?" Calleigh leaned against the window.

Holly leant out the window and gave Calleigh a quick kiss on the check and sped off.

2 Weeks later

When Calleigh stepped out of the elevator Eric was standing at the front desk talking to a young lady. Calleigh walked up behind him a slipped her arm around his waist. "Hey, who's this?"

"This is Penelope. She is making a complaint about one of her neighbours." Eric slid his arm around Calleigh.

"I think that was all." Penelope handed Eric the sheet of paper.

"Thank you. We'll be in touch." Eric took the paper and when Penelope had left he looked around to see if anyone was watching. When he was sure that no one was watching he wrapped his arms around Calleigh and gave her a little kiss on the lips. All of a sudden they heard someone cough. When they looked it was Horatio. He was the only one that knew they were together.

They stepped back and returned to work. Before Eric left Horatio called him back. "You have to be careful. You can't do that in the lab, if Stetler sees you you'll be in trouble and possibly fired." Horatio was concerned.

"She's worth it." Eric smiled and went back to DNA. Horatio was just about to press the button for the elevator when the door opened and in walked Holly.

"Hey uncle H have you seen my sister?" Rachel smiled.

"She's in firearms." Horatio smiled back and walked past her and into the elevator. Holly went to firearms and watched as Calleigh finished with one of the guns in her murder case. She put the gun in a evidence box and when she turned around she almost had a heart attack. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Calleigh held her hand against her chest.

"Can't I come and see my big sister!" Holly said.

"What do you want?" Calleigh placed her hands on her hips and gave Holly one of her 'serious' looks.

"Nothing." Calleigh just looked at Holly and pretty soon Holly cracked. "Okay so I may have gotten kicked out of university!"

"You got kicked out of university! How?" Calleigh sounded angry.

"I may have got drunk one night and painted the dean's house pink!" Holly tried not to look in Calleigh's eyes.

"You painted the dean's house pink." Calleigh tried not to laugh.

"With yellow spots!" Holly added. She looked up at Calleigh and the pair of them burst out in laughter.

"Pink with yellow spots?" Calleigh laughed.

"Yea. The dean was like well mad with us. Me, Rachel, Adam and Lee all got kicked out. So, can I stay with you?" Holly asked.

"What?" Calleigh stopped laughing.

"Only for a little while. Mom says unless I get a job like tomorrow I can't stay with her."

"Why me?" Calleigh looked puzzled.

"Coz I always have more fun with you. Jaime is way too strict, Chris and Luke are just idiots. You're the only decent person in this family." Holly stuck her bottom lip out and looked down at the floor.

"I suppose you can stay for a while." Calleigh sighed. Holly smiled, ran into her sister's arms and then ran out the lab. She grabbed her stuff and throw it into Calleigh's car. She walked up to Calleigh and asked her for her car keys. "Why do you want my car keys?"

"So I can take my stuff back to yours!" Holly held out her hand for the keys.

"Why don't you use your car?" Calleigh asked.

"Uh…" Holly tried to come up with an excuse.

"Holly! Where's your car?" Calleigh placed her hands on her hips.

"It may have been in an accident." Holly said slowly.

"I'm definitely not giving you my keys." Calleigh walked past her and went to see Eric in DNA. She snuck up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist. "Hey handsome!"

"Hey gorgeous. Get anything off the gun?" Eric spun round, placed his arms on her shoulders and gave her a kiss.

"Nothing unusual. It is however our murder weapon." Calleigh rested her head on his chest.

"That's good news. I have nothing." Eric said as Calleigh lifted her head up.

"Nothing? How have you got nothing?"

"There is no hairs, no skin cells, no nothing." Eric looked at the evidence on the side then looked back at Calleigh. "Calleigh?"

"Yes!" Calleigh started to look through the evidence on the table. Eric wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you fancy going out for dinner tonight?"

"That sounds nice." Calleigh turned round and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. He slowly moved down to her neck when Holly walked past.

"Get a room!"

"Make us!" Calleigh didn't look past Eric.

"Who the hell are you?" Calleigh and Eric jumped at the sound of Rick Stetler's voice. Luckily he didn't see them.

"Uh, Rick, this is my little sister Holly. She was just popping in to tell me she's gonna be staying with me for a couple of days." Calleigh said.

"Whatever, just get her out of here!" Stetler stormed past them.

"That was close!" Eric walked up behind Calleigh.

"What's the deal with him?" Holly looked confused.

"He's a mean man." Calleigh frowned.

"He wont let us be together coz we work together!" Eric finished.

"Oh." Holly smiled at Calleigh who was still frowning. "I'm going back to your apartment. See ya."

"Um, Holly how are you going to get there?" Calleigh snapped out of her daze.

"Bus." Holly turned to face Calleigh then walked off.

"My keys better still be in my purse!" Calleigh shouted after her.

"Why don't we take my car back to mine then we can (whispers in her ear)!" Eric held Calleigh close to him.

"That's an idea. But what about the case?" Calleigh answered.

"It's not going anywhere!" Eric smirked. He took Calleigh by the hand and led her to his car. Sure enough when they got to the car park Calleigh's car was gone and there was a note on Eric's windscreen. It read: _Sorry Calleigh, I realised I had no money to get the bus so I borrowed your car. Don't worry it will be in one piece when you get home. Love ya x. _Calleigh just scrunched it up and throw it away. When they got to Eric's apartment Eric threw Calleigh on the kitchen worktop, started kissing her neck and unbuttoning her blouse. He moved up to her lips and she started to unbutton his shirt. He picked her up and moved to his bedroom. They made passionate love. Afterwards they laid there happy in each others arms. All of a sudden Calleigh's pager when off.

"It's Horatio!" She said getting up trying to find all items of her clothing. "Where's my bra?" Eric pointed to the lampshade. "Thanks honey!" She gave him a kiss and went to the bathroom to get dressed. A short while later she came back out. "Aren't you gonna get dressed? Horatio wants us back at the lab."

"Well I was thinking we could call in sick and stay here!" Eric pulled Calleigh close to him and kissed her neck again.

"Wouldn't it look a bit suspicious if we both took the day off?" Calleigh started to trail off what she was saying. She was enjoying what Eric was doing. His hand crept up her trouser leg and was placed on the top part of her thigh. She moved her head so her lips met his. "We have to go to work!"

Calleigh picked herself up and went to walk out when she stopped and placed her hand on her back. She looked over to Eric who had an impish grin on his face. "When did you undo my bra?"

"I never reveal my secrets!" Eric tapped the side of his nose. Calleigh just sighed and done her bra back up. Calleigh's phone started to ring and Eric answered it. "Hello!"

"Please tell me that's Eric!" Holly was on the other end.

"No, it's Calleigh!" Eric tried to make his voice sounds like Calleigh's.

"Oh ok, then you wont mind talking about my period then!" Holly started laughing.

"Calleigh it's your sister!" Eric quickly handed her phone back to her.

"Hey Holly, what's wrong?" Calleigh laughed.

"Nothing. It's just that Horatio has been calling asking where you are. Where are you?"

"I'm over Eric's!" she looked over to Eric who was starting to get up. "Where are you?"

"Where do you think?" Holly motioned behind her for her friends to be quiet.

"Hopefully sitting on my sofa being good." Calleigh put on her shoes and grabbed her keys. She waited for Eric to emerge from the bedroom. All of a sudden Calleigh heard a crash. "What was that?!"

"Nothing don't worry!" Holly started to panic and try to calm everyone down.

"Please tell me you haven't broken anything!" Eric gave Calleigh a concerned look.

"Everything is fine, trust me." Holly tried to reassure her.

"I'll be right there." Calleigh rushed out the door and got Eric to drive her back to her place.

Once Calleigh hung up the phone Holly got her friends to hide under her sister's bed just before she got home. She pretended to be sitting on the sofa reading a magazine. Just as the door slammed shut she remembered the broken glass on the kitchen floor. _Crap._

"Ok what happ…oh my god!" Calleigh saw the glass.

_Double Crap._

"I may have dropped a glass." Holly looked almost terrified of Calleigh.

"You dropped a glass? Are you okay?" Calleigh rushed over to Holly to make sure she was alright.

_Okay not the reaction I was expecting, but I'm not complaining. _"I'm okay, I didn't touch the glass." Holly said casually. "Oh yea, before I forget Horatio wants you both back at work in the next five minutes."

"Okay, as long as you're alright I guess we'd better get going." Calleigh picked up her purse and headed towards the door. Before she left she turned to Holly, "If there is anything you need just call me." She spotted her car keys on the table and grabbed them. "And I'll be taking these back!"


	2. Chapter 2

Once Holly heard the door slam shut and watch Calleigh drive away to work she motioned for her friends to come out from hiding. Adam opened the fridge door and spotted three bottles of wine.

"Who wants to get this party started?" Adam grabbed the bottles out the fridge and walked back into the lounge.

"No, no, no, no! She'll notice there missing and she'll kick me out!" Holly went to grab the bottles of Adam.

"Relax, I'll replace them before your sister notices." He said opening one of them.

"You better, coz if I get into trouble and she kicks me out I'm coming to crash at your place." Pretty soon Holly found herself with a glass of the wine in her hand and approaching her lips. She could feel this nagging feeling inside her stomach but she trusted Adam would replace them so Calleigh didn't find out.

Three bottles of wine later and Holly and her friends were still walking in a straight line.

"This blows man!" Lee piped up.

"Tell me about it. Hey Hols hasn't your sister got any decent drinks around here?" Rachel said looking through the cupboards.

"She only has what ever is out there." Rachel drank the last sip in her glass.

"Can we not like go out and get some?" Lee asked.

"Yea, with what Lee, none of us have any money!" As soon as Adam said that he regretted it.

"Wait you don't have any money?!" Holly stood up and yelled. "How the hell are you gonna replace the wine?!"

"I'll steal some off my mom." Adam shrugged, "She wont notice anything."

"Well I hope so coz like I said if I get kicked out I'm crashing at your place and do I need to remind you of what happened last time?" Holly gave Adam a smug look.

"No, definitely not."

"Well good. I'm sure you don't want Rachel and Lee finding out." Holly raised an eyebrow.

"Find out what? Find out what?" Rachel and Lee said together.

"Never mind!" Adam said sternly. "Why are you getting so agitated over a little bit of alcohol?"

"Coz in case you haven't realised we are under age to drink and my sister is a cop. I don't know about you guys but I don't fancy going to jail." Holly picked up the empty glasses and walked into the kitchen.

"Wait we could go to jail?!" Rachel began to panic.

"No Rachel we can't, can we Hols?" Both Adam and Lee gave Holly a serious look.

"Ok so maybe we wont go to jail but we can be fined and my sister might get in trouble and I don't want her to lose her job coz of me!" Holly looked down at her feet.

"Sorry." Adam tried to look innocent.

"Don't be." Holly took in a deep breath. "It's just that, I have one shoot at this, at staying here! I don't want to blow this chance!"

"I understand hunni." Adam placed his hand on her shoulder. "Do you want us to leave?"

"Hell no. The party's just getting started!" Everyone gave Holly a confused look. "What? We can still have a party without _breaking_ any laws!"

As soon as she said that they all got what she meant. Holly grabbed her jacket and a pair of spare keys and headed out the door. And without 'breaking' any laws they all had a good time. Meanwhile at the lab, "Do you think I should call her?" Calleigh was pacing up and down the break room.

"Relax hunni, I'm sure everything is fine." Eric placed his arm around her shoulder to try to calm her down but it didn't work.

"But what if…" Eric cut her off.

"But nothing. She is eighteen, I'm sure she can look after herself for a couple more hours."

"Yea, you're right." Calleigh threw herself down on the sofa.

Every so often Calleigh would look up at the clock. An hour and a half. An hour. Half an hour. Home time. Calleigh rushed down to her locker to get her purse and was about to head out the building when she heard a familiar voice behind her. Ryan.

"Hey Cal, what's the rush?" Ryan smiled at her.

"I have to get home. I have to see my sister." Calleigh tried to turn and leave but Ryan kept talking.

"I was wondering if…um…maybe if it's ok with you…um…maybe Holly would come out for a drink! With me!" He said the last part as quickly as he could.

"Are you asking me if it's ok for you to date my sister?!" Calleigh crossed her arms and stared him hard in his eyes.

"Um…yes!" With that Calleigh left without saying another word. "Thought not." Ryan muttered to himself.

When Calleigh got home she called out to her sister, "Holly I'm back!" No answer. "Holly!" Still no answer. "Don't play games with me Hols." Nothing. All that was in that room was emptiness. Calleigh placed her hand on her gun holster, just to be safe. She slowly walked down the hallway, unclipping the clasp as she went and placing her hand around the handle. "Holly?!" Just then something ran past Calleigh from behind. She quickly drew her gun and pointed it towards the front door. "Cubano! Silly cat." She turned her attention back to the empty lounge. "Have you seen Holly?" Calleigh bent down to stroke him.

Calleigh stood back up and pulled out her cell phone. Just as she dialled Holly's number the front burst open and in walked Holly, but not very straight. "Where have you been?"

"Out!" Holly stumbled into her room and crash landed on her bed.

"Where?"

"Went out with friends! Sleep now ask questions tomorrow!" And with that Holly was sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Calleigh tried to wake Holly up to get some answers out of her but it was no use, she was fast asleep, if a bomb went off right that second she still wouldn't wake up. _But then again if a bomb went off we__'__d be dead. _Calleigh thought. She decided to wait til morning, she had the day off so she could spend all day with her little sister. Instead she headed towards the kitchen, took out a wine glass from the cupboard and went to the fridge to get a bottle of wine. _Where is it? _Calleigh could have sworn she left three bottles of wine in the fridge. "Holly!" Calleigh ran into Holly's room, pulled the duvet off of her and tipped the mattress up so she fell off the bed.

"OW!" Holly held a hand on her head where she had just hit it. "What was that for?!"

"Where are they?" Calleigh hovered over Holly.

"Where are what?" Holly tried to sit up but Calleigh placed her foot on Holly's shoulder and pushed her back down.

She leaned down to Holly's level, "Where is my wine?"

Holly could hear the anger in her voice. "What makes you think I had anything to do with that?" Holly managed to stumble out.

"Don't play dumb with me young lady." Calleigh stared directly into her eyes.

Holly tried to look away but for some reason couldn't. Her right shoulder began to hurt where Calleigh's foot was holding her down. _Why does she have to wear heals?_ Holly thought.

"Well? I'm waiting!" Calleigh was starting to grow inpatient.

"I don't know!" Holly grabbed hold of Calleigh's foot and tried to push her off. "You're hurting my shoulder."

Calleigh stood up and released Holly. "If I find out you were the one to drink my wine there will be big trouble." And with that Calleigh left and went to bed.

_Great, and she__'__s off tomorrow so I have to spend all day with her! _She thought.

The next morning was not a pleasant one. Holly woke up with a headache and to make things worse Calleigh came storming into the room.

"Are you awake?" She said louder than necessary.

Holly just nodded her head and mumbled a 'yes'.

"Good." Calleigh left the room and slammed the door as hard as possible.

"For goodness sake, does she have to do that?" She asked the empty room. Holly grabbed hold of the duvet and pulled over her head. Today was going to be hell.

After about fifteen minutes Calleigh once again came into Holly's room. This time she didn't say anything, she just pulled the duvet off of Holly and threw it onto the floor. She then left the room once again slamming the door as she went.

"Okay, okay I'm getting up!" Holly said to her even though she knew she couldn't hear her.

Holly stumbled out of her room and took a seat in the armchair. It was a few minutes until she noticed Jamie sitting next to Calleigh. "Hey Jamie." She said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Calleigh says you've already started causing trouble." Jamie said as calmly as she could.

"What do you mean I've already started causing trouble?"

"Well lets see! How about the three bottles of wine that are now missing from my fridge!" Calleigh began to raise her voice.

"I told you, I had nothing to do with that." Holly managed to remain calm.

"Then who did?" Calleigh shifted her position on the sofa so she was facing Holly.

"I go lonely so…" Holly was cut off by Calleigh.

"You invited friends over without my permission!" Calleigh stated.

"I would have asked you but you were too busy at your boyfriends house to care." Holly started to get upset and left the room.

"If she were to replace the wine…" Jamie started.

"It's not about the bloody wine. I don't care. I just want her to be able to come and tell me anything and if she can't even tell about that then…I don't know what I'm gonna do." Calleigh put her head in her hands.

"Cal, you need to relax. She has only been here for one day! I don't think it helped much the way you handle things last night, do you?" Jamie placed a hand on her younger sister's shoulder.

"I guess not." Calleigh sat up. "Thank you Jamie."

"No problem. If you need anything just give me a call." She gave Calleigh a kiss and a hug goodbye and left.

Calleigh slowly walked into Holly's room and sat down on the end of her bed. "Hey." She said nearly a whisper.

Holly just grunted and pulled the duvet further over her head.

"Listen, I wanted to apologise for my reaction last night." Calleigh placed her hand on Holly's leg and began stroking it. "I shouldn't have yelled like that. I'm sorry. You know you can come talk to me about anything and I don't want you to be afraid to ask me if your friends can come over. As long as none of them do drugs it's okay."

Calleigh heard a slight laughter come from under the duvet. Holly began to sit up and put her arms around Calleigh's neck. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "It wasn't me. It was Adam's idea he was going to replace them."

"I really don't care about the wine!" Calleigh gently stroked Holly's hair.

The rest of the day didn't go so bad. They went down to the park and had a picnic. They went to the cinema. They went bowling. They had a fun day out. That was until Calleigh began to throw up.

"What's wrong?" Holly rushed to her side.

"I don't know. I've been feeling sick for a couple of weeks now. I'm sure it's nothing Come on we still have loads more things to do." Calleigh put her arm around her sister's shoulders and walked on.


End file.
